The present disclosure is generally directed to toner compositions, and more specifically, to white toner compositions and processes for making same. The white toners of the present disclosure have desirable characteristics, including gloss.
Electrophotographic printing utilizes toner particles which may be produced by a variety of processes. One such process includes an emulsion aggregation (“EA”) process that forms toner particles in which surfactants are used in forming a latex emulsion. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,967, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, as one example of such a process.
Combinations of amorphous and crystalline polyesters may be used in the EA process. This resin combination provides toners with high gloss and relatively low-melting point characteristics (sometimes referred to as low-melt, ultra low melt, or ULM), which allows for more energy efficient and faster printing. The use of additives with EA toner particles may be important in realizing optimal toner performance, especially in the area of charging, where crystalline polyesters on the particle surface can lead to poor A-zone charge.
There is a continual need for improving the formation of colored EA ULM toners, including white toners.